dessertanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Shoofly Pie
'Shoofly Pie '''was the second dessert created by Poland after Tomato Soup Cake. He was originally designed as the love intrest for Tomato Soup Cake, and there is no exact reason stated behind his creation other than the fact that the creator wanted to add more desserts. His human name is Sanford. Appearance Shoofly Pie's original design involved him wearing different shades of light brown and tan. He dorned a light brown button down cardigan with cream on the hem and edges of the pockets, a beanie, a dark brown t-shirt, and plaid tan jeans or khaki cargo pants that covered his feet. He was also seen wearing no shoes and a dogtag that was given to him by Knish. He also had short, nealty combed and gelled brown hair and light brown eyes covered by rectangle spectacles. Now Sandord's new design consists of a simple light brown t-shirt with white sleeves and a dark brown pocket. He wears brown capris and light brown socks. He has ditched the dogtag as well and his hair is more spiky than originally. Personality Sanford was originally supposed to be the level headed, nerd who was very gentlemanly yet shy and unsociable. Somehow, he became the complete opposite of that, storming off whenever he gets annoyed and even resorting to physical violence without a care. When he originally met Pistachio Pudding, he was rather brash with her, shoving her twice to the floor due to the fact that she was "in his way". Story From what was collected from old blogs before being deleted, it was said that Shoofly was supposedly the ''first ''dessert made in the ''story but not the first on the blog. He was there to see Sonja baked for the first time and he may have had a crush on her since that time. He took to her quickly however she quickly spoiled due to those liking her dying and the newer generations going after other desserts. Sanford has been said to have saved her from demise by convince the baker to rebake her again and also to have threatened people who dare to hurt Sonja with the idea of burning there recipe and killing them. The fact that Sonja has no recollection of the time before he being rebaked may be connected to Sanford's cold and brash personality. Relationships Tomato Soup Cake: Sanford has lived with Sonja for a long time despite what she remembers. He used to have a crush on her but certain events changed that factor. He has turned away from her and now rarely stays inside to see her. However, he does step in to protect her every now and then. Pistachio Pudding: At first encounter, he knocked her to the floor and refused to apologize, and when she got up and bumped into him again he knocked her to the floor once more. However, it is hinted that Gretel may hold feelings for Sanford. He, however, seems to despise her despite the two of them always hanging out. Knish: Kline is the only other guy in the home so he often attempts to hang out with Sanford, being the only one who can really calm him down and keep him in line. He used to have a crush on him as well but has changed his mind and is now bisexual. Category:Characters Category:Pies